1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for manufacturing a wooden decorative material and a wooden decorative material manufactured thereby.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Applications No. 2003-366221, filed Oct. 27, 2003, and No. 2003-366222, filed Oct. 27, 2003, the content of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a fancy wood, such as a Claro Walnut, contains a lot of lignin, hemicellulose, and other coloring substances, the color of the wood material is uneven. Also, when many decorative materials are used contiguously, the overall color is uneven. Therefore, it is difficult to use many decorative materials as a set. These coloring substances are removed by a bleaching treatment or an alkali treatment to enhance the color evenness of the decorative material (For example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 6-315907).
However, even the originally characteristic design of the fancy wood may disappear by these treatments.
Then, previously, a wooden decorative material has been practically realized which is produced by making a photocopy of an original such as a single board and a veneer plate which has a typical wood grain and printing the image directly on the surface of a wood material by using a gravure printing method (for example, refer to Japanese Examined Patent Application, Second Publication No. Sho 56-9401).
For example, a natural wood as a base material may be printed with a design of teak or rosewood to manufacture a wooden decorative material for furniture material. Because the grain design of the natural wood does not match the printed grain design of wood on the surface of those wooden decorative materials, the aspect of the wooden decorative material is quite different from that of natural wood.